Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A queue, which queues data packets, can be configured to operate, for example, as a first-in first-out (FIFO) queue, or as a last-in first-out (LIFO) queue. In a FIFO queue, data packets that entered the queue first leave the queue first, i.e., the data packets leave the queue in an order in which the data packets arrived at the queue. On the other hand, in a LIFO queue, data packets that entered the queue last leave the queue first, i.e., the data packets leave the queue in an order that is opposite to an order in which the data packets arrived at the queue.